1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wind up animated toy, that may resemble a food item such as a hamburger, milk shake, package of french fries, chicken nuggets or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dancing or moving toys, that include sound responsive sensors that actuate an electric motor contained in the toy, of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,424 and 4,983,890 are known. Toys having actuating mechanism of this type can take the form of a food item such as a soft drink, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. De. 312,674 and 313,261. The electronic/electro-mechanical components of such prior art devices result in their being complex and expensive and not able to withstand being dropped and other abuses that must be expected from small children. Toys intended for play by young children should be safe, durable, lightweight, and compact. Toys for small children should not have sharp edges or pieces that can be easily removed or broken off. Also toys for small children should be inexpensive so that they can be disposed of or replaced when worn, soiled or broken. Further, battery powered children toys are undesirable because the cost of replacing batteries can exceed the initial cost of the toy.